It is well known to provide seals along the gap between adjacent blade platforms in a rotor, such as for a gas turbine engine, to prevent the escape of gas from the flow path. These seals are disposed between the disk rim and the underside of the blade platforms within a compartment formed between adjacent blades and bridge the gap between the two platforms along a substantial portion of the length of such gap. The seals may be thin, flat sheet metal which, under centrifugal loads during rotation of the rotor, conform to the undersurface of the platforms and seal along the gap therebetween. One such seal is shown in commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 3,752,598, Bowers et al (see FIG. 5 thereof).
Improvements to this type of seal are continuously being sought. Ease of assembly and disassembly of the rotor and the seals, simplicity, low cost, reliability, and assurance that the seal is always properly positioned are some of the primary considerations.